Instant Messaging With The Cullens
by MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17
Summary: Okay so this is just a fun little story I'm working on! Basically a bunch of IM conversations between the Cullen's. Takes place after Renesmee is born.


**Okay, so I told you I was going to write this a LONG time ago, but I just never got around to it. For those of you who are about ready to bite my head off for not updating my other stories I have been EXTREMELY sick for the past couple of months and was not able to update when I thought I was going to be able to. And now I know you are thinking "**_**she has time to start another story, but not time to update the one I've been waiting for her to update?"**_** I know, and I'm really sorry, this was just easier to think about since it is easy to write than an actual story. Anyway, this is a little OOC, but it's not supposed to be serious or anything, enjoy, and if you get a chance, review! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor have I ever, and I never will**

**IM names/User names/Screen Names: **

**Bella: Eddie'sChick **

**Edward: PianoMan**

**Renesmee: Half'n'half **

**Emmett: GrizzlyHugz **

**Rosalie: ThatBlondeChick **

**Jasper: ConfederateEmotionalist **

**Alice: I'mWatchingYou **

**Jacob: GaurdDog **

**Esme: It'sYourMotherSpeaking **

**Carlisle: PONIES! (Don't worry I'll explain in the story) **

**GrizzlyHugz has logged on **

**I'mWatchingYou has logged on **

**GrizzlyHugz: **Aloha!

**I'mWatchingYou: **Hawaiian? What?

**Half'n'half has logged on**

**Half'n'half:** Hey

**GrizzlyHugz: **Hey Ness

**I'mWatchingYou: **Hi Nessie!

**Half'n'half:** Whoa, stalker much Alice? I'm Watching you? That's not creepy at all!

**GrizzlyHugz:** The girl's got a point

**I'mWatchingYou: **Says the person called "GrizzlyHugz", since when does that put you in the position to criticize other people's user names?

**Half'n'half: **lol

**GrizzlyHugz:** YOUR FACE!

**Half'n'half: **that's like the lamest come back in the book

**GrizzlyHugz: ** I know. That's what makes it amazing!

**I'mWatchingYou: ** Don't listen to him Ness, he's full of…

**GrizzlyHugz:** Yup I'm full of Macaroni

**Half'n'half: **Don't worry Alice, I stopped listening to him when he explained to a "six" year old me that babies came from a magical elf named Cindy Ella who follows bread crumbs to people's homes and drops off babies that are manufactured by 12 little old dwarfs in the woods somewhere in Canada, Belgium, China, and occasionally Neverland.

**I'mWatchingYou: **Seriously? Cindy Ella?

**GrizzlyHugz: **What? Did you want me to tell her the truth? At that age she is not supposed to know about the magical stork yet!

**I'mWatchingYou: **I think you SERIOUSLY have your fairytales mixed up! And it's Cinderella! NOT Cindy Ella

**GrizzlyHugz: **See, even Alice knows that's how it works! I just got the name mixed up is all!

**I'mWatchingYou: **You have issues if you think that's all that is mixed up

**Half'n'half: **Wow….

**PianoMan has logged on **

**PianoMan:** Alrighty then, Hi Ness

**Half'n'half: **Hey Dad

**GrizzlyHugz: **EDDIE!

**PianoMan:** Don't call me that

**Half'n'half:** Fine! But if I'm not allowed to call you Dad any more then you have to let me call you Edward!

**PianoMan: **You know what I meant Ness

**GrizzlyHugz:** Whatever you say Eddie

**PianoMan:** Has he been like this the entire time?

**Half'n'half: **just start reading the conversation we were just having

**PianoMan:** Well okay then

**I'mWatchingYou: **Does that answer your question?

**PianoMan: **Yes but I think it left me with an entire new batch of questions…..

**GrizzlyHugz: **Ask away little bro!

**PianoMan:** I'm older than you!

**GrizzlyHugz: **Oh but aren't you?

**PianoMan: **Shut up Emmett!

**GrizzlyHugz:** So what about those questions?

**Half'n'half: **I have one

**GrizzlyHugz: **Okay, let's hear it!

**Half'n'half: **What is this stork you speak of?

**I'mWatchingYou:** Here we go again

**GrizzlyHugz: **Okay so I wasn't going to tell you this until later but I think you are old enough to hear it now. Okay so once upon a time there was a stork whose name was Gertrude. Gertrude used to always fly all the babies to their new homes where they could meet their mommy and daddies. But one day a person from Child Services saw Gertrude and got mad because apparently flying while holding a baby by a blanket hanging out of your mouth is some form of "child endangerment". I know I'm just as infuriated as you! So now Gertrude is rotting in a jail cell

**PianoMan:** Why would the stork's name be Gertrude?

**Half'n'half:** Wait so now how do people get their babies?

**GrizzlyHugz: **The old fashioned way, duh! But don't worry it's much more fun that way!

**PianoMan: **EMMETT!

**I'mWatchingYou: **EMMETT!

**GrizzlyHugz:** What? Cindy Ella is so nice to talk to when she stops by! The stork never even took the time to say hi, or even let you know he was here! He couldn't at least wait until you got to the door? But no, he would just knock and then leave the baby at your step without ever talking to you!

**Half'n'half: **Wait. I thought that the stork was a girl?

**GrizzlyHugz:** Well why would you assume that you sexist person you!

**I'mWatchingYou:** Well gee Emmett, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you told us her name was Gertrude.

**PianoMan:** Plus it would just make more sense for it to be a girl stork

**I'mWatchingYou: **Oh? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?

**PianoMan:** Nothing, I was just saying that it would make more sense if it were a girl because girl's have maternal instincts and what not

**I'mWatchingYou: ** So you're sexist

**PianoMan:** What? No!

**I'mWatchingYou: **Yes you are! What now you probably think I should go do the dishes or something now aren't you?

**PianoMan:** I was not thinking anything along those lines!

**I'mWatchingYou: ** Oh yes you were! 

**PianoMan:** No I wasn't! Besides, how would you know? You're not the mind reader!

**I'mWatchingYou: **Ah ha! So you admit you were thinking I should go do the dishes!

**PianoMan has logged off **

**I'mWatchingYou: **It's so fun messing with him

**I'mWatchingYou has logged off **

**Half'n'half: **Best Sex Ed class EVER!

**GrizzlyHugz:** You know it!

**Okay so what do you think? I know that not all of them are in this chapter but there will be different people in each chapter. Leave a review if you have any specific people you would like to see in the next chapter or if you just want to leave a review! :) Thanks for reading, and hope you like it! Feel free to leave ideas for the next conversation! **


End file.
